Manifest Destiny
by Dark-Lady-Devinity
Summary: Matthew comes to a sudden upsetting realization about his relationship with Alfred due to the war of 1812 and the manifest destiny belief. Told from Alfred's point of view as he learns that his family is growing apart.


**Manifest Destiny**

Dark Lady Devinity

**Notes: **There are two nations in this story that haven't been seen in cannon Hetalia. These are Mexico and Newfoundland. Newfoundland and Labrador was its own country until joining Confederation. See more notes on my sort of OC countries at end of story.

Also, this story takes place sometime during the 1840's to 1850's. I learned in a history class that Canadians found out about Manifest Destiny and were slightly distrustful of Americans. I guess we thought they'd try to invade us like they tried to during the war of 1812. Correct me if some facts are wrong.

**Manifest Destiny**

"I used to love you." He said in that wide-eyed surprised tone of a child that realised things weren't as he thought they were.

I had never known he loved me although he was always walking besides me, begging for my attention. I suppose I always knew how he felt, subconsciously, but I had taken him for granted and simply assumed that his behaviour was appropriate; that I was worth his admiration. We were raised as brothers so of course there was real affection between the two of us. Still, he was always being ignored in favour of me. I was the shining star of the family. I only acknowledged his lands as one more thing my other brother had that I didn't.

Affection is no substitution for love. Affection is not strong enough to prevent a family from tearing apart.

Matthew was frowning now. "I can't stand to look at your face! You're a hypocrite!" He was not accusing me of anything. He was merely trying to figure out when he stopped loving me.

"How am I a hypocrite?" I asked him with my most angry tone. I wanted to yell at him because I think my own illusions about our relationship were shattered.

That seemed to get him out of his daze. His pretty blue eyes narrowed and he actually _glared _at me. "You viciously attacked Arthur and you broke his heart with your 'American Revolution.' You wanted to be independent. Fine. I respect that. But you portrayed the colonial powers as evil. You claim not to be like that. Yet you want to make me one of your colonies. And Sarah as well!"

"I don't want to _make_ you or our sister do anything. I'm not going to take you over. I would like it if the British colonies of northern North America were rather the independent nations of Canada and Newfoundland but I would also love for us to be one big family under my name as well."

"I just don't want you to invade me again. You do remember the war of 1812 don't you? I did burn down your beloved White House." Matthew was getting really worked up now. "And this isn't about British corruption because I know your people have their eye on Maria as well. She was raised by Antonio. Spain! Hell, she's already an independent nation."

"What are you talking about?"

"The bloody 'Manifest Destiny' that your journalists are going on about!"

"Oh. You've heard about that." I sighed. "Mattie, some of my people believe that it's destiny for all of North America to be one with the United States. It doesn't mean I believe it. I think that you and I and Sarah have really fallen apart these last few years but I have very fond memories of you. And Maria is very sweet. I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt any of you. _Heroes do not hurt their families without just cause_."

"But you have to follow the orders of your bosses. Alfred, I really can't trust you anymore. I really think our relationship will improve someday but right now I'm really hurt by the fact that you even allowed your newspapers to publish such trash. I don't want anything to do with you at this moment. I expect that migration of people between our lands will still occur and I hope our peoples can continue to trade with each other. But I personally don't want to see you. Alfred. I'm angry as Matthew, not Canada."

"Can I still contact my sister at least?" It would be a shame to not see Sarah. As she was older than both Matthew and I and as the only female in our family, she would sometimes play a motherly role for us.

"Sarah can make her own decisions. I don't talk for her." Matthew said. He paused. "I guess this is good bye then. I... I'll miss you Alfred. And... well, I don't want to be angry with you. I wish I never realised that I feel so far away from you. I hope that this blows over and we can be friends."

He looked around then, a bit confused. He took notice of the abandoned tea cups and seemed to remember that we were merely having a social gathering when he came to his sudden realization. Sighing, he nodded one last good bye in my direction and left again. I wasn't worried. Matthew was very forgiving and rarely yelled. He would feel bad for getting so angry at me and would come to apologise. I hoped.

For maybe my affection was more like brotherly love. Maybe I was going to miss him as well.

**End**

**Character Bios**

_**Sarah Abbott-Doyle aka Newfoundland (and Labrador)**_

**-**independent nation in 1907

-joined Canada in 1949 (so would exist as a separate nation in cannon Hetalia)

-there was the real possibility of joining the US instead so she should be on good terms with both brothers

-in modern days, she just hangs out in Matthew's house and worries that if Quebec separates and becomes its own nation, then all Matthew's hair will fall out (as he inherited his hair from France)

-St. John's, her capital, is oldest city in North America so she'd be oldest of the three siblings

-black hair, sea green eyes and very pale skin

_**Maria Gabriela Perez**_

-declared independence in 1810, recognised in 1821

-black hair, brown eyes, tan skin


End file.
